


Good Morning or Alternatively; Sollux is Bad at Cooking.

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: And Eridan is thankful, Breakfast fic, But he tried, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay alien boyfriends, Hearts Quadrants, I think my teeth are rotting that's how fluffy it is., Implied Pailing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Red - Freeform, Sollux is a bad cook, They're such dorks, Why does this ship have so many names?, cute boyfriends, early morning, matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux was trying to be romantic, but he can't cook to save his life-toast included. Eridan loves the attempt anyways-just as much as he loves Sollux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning or Alternatively; Sollux is Bad at Cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted these babies to have a cute cuddly fluffy morning but Sollux is shitty at cooking.

The harsh scent of something burnt pervaded the air, and Eridan decided that it was not a scent that a troll should have to be awoken to in the morning. He sat up, blinking owlishly as the duvet slid down his legs, and he fumbled for his glasses.

When the spectacles were properly perched on the bridge of his nose and his earfins, he swung his legs off of the concupiscent couch and stood, wobbling a little as the shock from the cold tiles travelled up his legs. He wandered towards the door, grabbing a black and white half and half bathrobe and sliding into it, not bothering to waste the effort in fastening the front as it was most like going to be coming off again soon enough.

As he headed down the stairs of his hive, past literal piles of coins and other treasures, valuable portraits and armor statues, his matesprit’s voice reached his ears. A smile quirking at the edges of his lips, he rounded the corner, one hand trailing behind him on the wall.

“...th’ouldn’t be th’o fucking hard to make th’upid toa’th’t...” Sollux was grousing in the culinaryblock, a single plate full of steaming, charred bread on the counter beside the toaster.

Eridan bit back a giggle at the kill-me-now deadpan expression on Sollux’s face as he moved aside, revealing a similar stack of plates and what he assumed was supposed to be toast. Sollux had one index finger stuck in his mouth, soothing a burn from the toaster and muttering to himself.

The seadweller slipped his arms around Sollux’s scrawny waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder, the very tips of the ridges of his earfin ghosting over the taller troll’s cheek. “Hav-vin’ some issues, Sol?” He asked gently, voice still low from just being awakened.

Sollux stiffened a little, turning his nose up as he moved from Eridan’s embrace to the fridge. “No, why the hell would you th’ay that?”

Eridan snickered and picked up a piece of burnt bread by the crust, which crumbled between his fingers. He didn’t even bother to say anything, just raising his eyebrows at the other troll. Sollux shook his head and waved his hand, a frown plastered on his face.

“Th’ut up. You weren’t th’uppo’th’ed to get up until I came to get you.” He grumbled, taking a swig of cold water before crossing his arms over his chest. “I wa’th making you breakfa’th’t in bed.”

“I figured, and thank you.” Eridan murmured, stepping gingerly back over to Sollux and pulling him into a kiss.

Lips chapped and still swollen from the previous night, Eridan pulled away, earfins fluttering with lazy pleasure. “It means a lot.” He breathed out against his mouth, smiling.

Sollux inhaled softly and smiled back, fangs gleaming, and he leaned in to nip lightly at Eridan’s bottom lip. “Well, thank’th, I gue’th.” His cheeks flushed golden and he reached down, entangling their fingers.

“We can go out, if you want.” He continued, looking rather ashamed of his shitty cooking skills.

Eridan shook his head, beaming with amusement. “I’ll make us somefin, don’t w-worry.” He said lightly, squeezing Sollux’s hand.

“Thank’th, ED.” Sollux teased a little, hand releasing Eridan’s to reach around and grope his ass.

Eridan squeaked and slapped at Sollux’s wrist, then smiled at him and cocked his eyebrows suggestively. “Later, I promise. Food, first.”

Sollux just smirked and sat down, more than pleased to admire Eridan as he skillfully constructed their breakfast.


End file.
